Slayer
Name: Peaten al’Kar Age: born 954 Nationality: Malkier WS: 15 Hair: black Eyes: ice blue Skin: light Height: 6′7″ Voice: low and deep Talent related: Ability to walk the dream Other: In life, Peaten was forced to wear a black mask to cover a burnt face, which he still chose to don even in Tel’aran’rhoid. Peaten is tall and extremely strong. Skills: As a mortal assassin, Peaten was skilled in all manner of weaponry, but his choice weapon was the ashanderei, a rare weapon which caught many foes off guard. He was trained for survival in all environments, and has basic understanding of the common languages of the world, including the Trolloc dialects. He also knew how to travel the ways. Upon his rebirth as Slayer, he was able to travel the World of Dreams, both in the dream and in the flesh. Physical Weakness: for his rebirth, he is ever under the will of the Great Lord of the Dark. Personality Peaten al’Kar is a ruthless and efficient killer. In his youth, he was ever ambitious and very dominant. He had his way with women, whether they wished it or not. As a young assassin he would at times go off of his mission and kill out of spite, and sometimes for pleasure. As he got older, his bloodlust grew, and there was no longer spite, only pleasure. In Tel’aran’rhoid, he is feared by both wolves and humans, either of which he will kill on site. Even Aes Sedai are not immune to his terror, though they are approached with much more caution. He is so confident in his abilities, even the Chosen view him as being arrogant, seeing his fearlessness of them as an insult to the mighty. He is, however completely obedient to the Great Lord of the Dark, and so his Chosen as well. History Peaten was born in 954 into the royal house of Malkier, to the King’s brother. After the fall of Malkier in 955, his mother fled with her five children into Andor. They settled on a farm in the Braem Wood, where Peaten first learned to stalk and hunt. He grew fast and grew strong, and by the time he was only 10, he was one of the most successful pickpockets in Caemlyn, often bullying the other urchins into giving him some or all of there bounty. He had long known about Malkier and his royal heritage. When he was 14, he left his family to go north. He didn’t know what drove him, but he wanted to see Malkier. It was when he was starving and half dead in the Blight that he was found by an Assassin named Memnoch, who adopted him and took him as his apprentice. He grew up most of the rest of his youth in the Blight, at the Tower of the Black Dawn, learning to become a weapon of the Shadow. Trollocs soon began to revere him, as he spent much time in their camps. Some men even had the notion he was half Trolloc, due to his great size and their seeming acceptance of him… or at least that he was raised by them. Myrddraal, however, grew to see him as a threat. As part of his self training after his Master was killed, he would wrestle with Trollocs and spar with Fades. However strong Peaten was, it was rare he won a wrestling match with a fully grown Trolloc. His sparing matches were different though. He could defeat most Myrddraal with his ashanderei, a sword, sometimes dual blades, or any number of weapons. He was a blademaster of the highest caliber by the end of his days, and the Myrddraal hated him for it. What they hated most though was the lack of effect their gaze had on him, and the fact that in the deepest reached of their minds, they too had a fear of Peaten, if not the trembling fear they had for the Chosen. His esteem became high in the eyes of his Masters, and soon became Master of the Order of Shar Mahdi, the Blood Seekers. His services were reserved for only the highest ranking Friends of the Dark and Dreadlords, and the Chosen once they were free. It was on one of these high profile missions that his fate changed. He was hired to kill a Warder, highly regarded as one of (if not the) greatest swordsmen in the world, Ben Gaidin. Fear had been washed from him long ago, and pride took over. It was accepted widely that he was the alpha warrior in all of the Shadow, and he couldn’t resist the chance to prove he was the best in the world. Instead of coming in the night, as was normal for an assassin, armed with his ashanderei forged in thakan’dar, Peaten challenged him to a dual in full daylight. Though it was a dual for the ages, with neither man easily scored upon, and both gaining high respect for the other. As in all battles, though, there was a winner and a loser. Peaten was the latter. His deadly poisoned blade never scored (though he had managed to hit the man in other ways), and Ben’s blade scoring fully only once, stabbing Peaten through the stomach. There Peaten died, a memory he would never forget. He was reborn into the World of Dreams. The Chosen Demandred taught him what he needed to know about the place, and how to enter and exit it. Once he was able to again enter the Living World in the flesh, he was summoned to Shayol Ghul itself. There, the Great Lord of the Dark spoke to him, and told him of his true purpose. Peaten al’Kar was transformed into Slayer, a man of Dark Prophesy, no longer a mere Friend of the Dark, if indeed he had ever been. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Biographies Category:NSW